The First Borns
by Nets
Summary: LokiBartleby.Slash. The Angels lives in heaven and their exile to earth.


My eyelids fluttered. My mouth twitched and I turned my head to the side. A light breeze was blowing against my legs; I twisted uncomfortably on the soft texture beneath my body. My eyes shot open. I closed them almost immediately as the blinding light shown through the dark space I had conjured up between my eyelids and my eyes. "Fuck!" it was the first word out of my mouth as I lifted my hand and pressed my fingers against my eyes, rubbing them softly. I slowly removed my hand, opened my eyes and looked around me. The room I was in was painted like the sky, how I knew this was beyond me, I just knew. Ivy crawled the walls and everything was clean and beautiful. The air even smelled clean. I took in three deep breaths one after the other and almost choked. Air was necessary, but too much at one time was toxic. I reached up and massaged my throat, my fingers running down the soft skin. I shifted lightly and came to the realization of legs. I looked down, my eyes taking in the smooth muscled torso as well as the white sheet that adorned my naked body. As I stared a sheath of gold spilled its way along my line of vision. I shook my head lightly, _what fuck is this?_ I once again lifted my hand and brushed the locks of golden hair from my eyes. The texture of it was almost as soft as what I was laying on, which had still not become clear to me quite yet. It seemed like it should be a bed of some sort, but it wasn't lifted off of the ground at all, in fact their wasn't anything that could be considered a bed. Just floor, soft, comfortable, silken white floor.  
  
I sat up slowly, pulling my legs up with me. A shift of cloth, and a cold rush of air came in contact with my body and I jumped, gripping the white sheet in my hand. I stared at it and then to my legs, which were barely covered from my tossing and turning. I lifted the sheet up to exam what else I had under there besides legs. As my eyes took in my naked body everything fell into place, I knew exactly what each body part was and what its purpose held in store for me. However, I was still curious, I let my fingers wander down my chest and stomach, and then slip their way down my abdomen and between my legs. As my hands explored I took in a sharp breath. _Holy shit!_ The feeling was wonderful, the smallest touch seemed to arouse something in me and I couldn't keep myself from doing it once again. And as before, the same feeling came to me and it took my breath away.  
  
"Whenever you're done playing with yourself She would like to see you."  
  
The voice had come out of nowhere. I jerked my head up, and my hands immediately removed themselves from my lap. I was staring up at a boy slightly older than me; he was wearing a pair of loose jeans, the whitest socks I had ever seen (maybe because I had never seen socks before) and a smirk across his face. I pulled the sheet around my waist, and I could feel my cheeks flush as I pulled myself to my feet. Once again, how I knew to maneuver myself around was beyond me, everything seemed to just come natural. The boy just shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Come with me." He said walking out of the wide open doors.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked, slightly wary of this person leading me somewhere with no clothes.  
"She wants to see you." He said looking over his shoulder at me, another smirk on his face.  
  
"Who?" I asked.  
  
But as I thought of what the dark haired boy had said, I realized who he was talking about. She had been in my dreams, I couldn't remember anything about Her face or appearance, just Her presence and the comfort She had given me.  
  
"Here She is now." He said stopping.  
  
I stopped at his side, confused. I looked up at him and then forward once again and saw a figure moving towards us. The feeling of comfort, love, that feeling I had felt in my dream was coming back as the person came closer. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath; I opened them once again and let the breath out as She appeared in front of me. I looked at the beautiful woman and I knew who She was. She had to be, there was no other explanation, no other person who could give me this feeling of completeness.  
  
"Mommy..." I whispered, my voice barely audible as a breath.  
  
She smiled, nodded and I flew into her arms.

* * *

"His first word was 'fuck'." He said to her in the next room.  
  
I could hear a soft tinkling of bells and I knew she must have been laughing.  
  
"I'm glad you think its funny." He sighed as she began talking to him.  
  
"Yes...yes...yes..What!" he exclaimed.  
  
I lifted my head and tilted back, trying to look into the room. I could see the Metatron pacing in front of Her, as She smiled up at his exasperated look. I continued to lean back, watching them carefully, my socked feet hooked behind the legs of the chair.  
  
"Are you sure you want **him** to do it? There are others."  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him and he sighed once again. "Fine. Have it your way, he's trouble though, and you know it."  
  
She smiled and clapped her hands, obviously pleased that he had accepted. I smiled, watching her happiness. She turned her gaze from Metatron and I found her staring at me. She smiled and waved. My eyes widened and I jerked back out of view.  
  
"What was that?" he asked turning to look over his shoulder.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders and smiled, walking out of the room, leaving the Metatron standing there by himself. She began walking towards me and I turned my gaze from Her to the white tabletop. I felt Her gently pat me on the head before She skipped out the open double doors into the garden.  
  
"Odd one isn't She?"  
  
Once again the voice came out of nowhere, and once again I jerked my head up and blushed as I saw the same boy standing behind me with the same little smirk on his face. He walked around the back of my chair and plopped down next to me in an empty seat. I was just glad that this time I was wearing a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt, rather than a sheet carelessly placed over my body.  
  
"I'm Bartleby." He said holding his hand out for mine.  
  
"I'm Loki." I replied, looking up into his brown eyes through a window of hair.  
  
I leaned forward and clasped his hand in my own, a smile crept across my face and a smile found it's way onto his as well.  
  
"Bartleby!"  
  
Bartleby jerked up at the sound of his name and he dropped my hand in the air. The Metatron appeared in the doorway where he had been talking to Her moments before. A look of disgust was written across his face, he obviously was not pleased with there soon to be meeting.  
  
"I'm in trouble now." He whispered with a smile as he rose and disappeared into the room, leaving me, once again, alone.  
  
I leaned back in my chair again, I could see Bartleby standing in front of Metatron his arms crossed over his chest, a blank expression on his face. I leaned back further, my fingers barely even gripping the edge of the table. Metatron was saying something to Bartleby that was far out of my range of hearing, so I pushed myself more back, trying to make out the muffled words.  
  
"...I would not have chosen you for this job, but She wanted it. She said you were fit for him and-"  
  
And I didn't hear the rest of the conversation, the chair was teetering on only two legs and my fingers were no longer pressed to the tabletop. The chair slipped backwards and I fell to the floor with a lot of noise to follow after me.  
  
"Ow..fuck." I mumbled, for the second time, rubbing a sore spot on my back, near my shoulder blade.  
  
I looked up and both Metatron and Bartleby were looking at me. Metatron wore a more than pissed off expression and Bartleby was covering his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.  
  
"It was oh so nice of you to drop in on our conversation, Loki, now if you would excuse us." He said slamming the door, leaving me sitting on the floor.  
  
"Shit." I mumbled, as I gripped the edge of the table and pulled myself to my feet. I bent down and picked up the chair, I hadn't broken it, which was good, and pushed it in. I looked around me, wondering what to do. I couldn't go through the room where Bartleby and Metatron were, and the only other place to go was out.  
  
I walked out into the garden that She had disappeared into a few minutes ago. It was just as beautiful out there as it was inside. Everything was green and flowers were blooming everywhere. The grass was soft under my feet, and the warm breeze was blowing the hair from my eyes. I closed my eyes and lifted my face to the sky. This was the first day of the rest of my eternity. 


End file.
